


第二次-10

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-10

「哥，woozi哥，這個事件你可以分析給我聽嗎？」

「那你的想法呢？」

「我的想法是……」

燦是村裡的高中生，對於財經方面非常有興趣，總是會跑到圖書館找相關書籍，每個禮拜都會去村外的便利商店買商業週刊來看

如果遇到有不了解或有疑惑的議題或事件就會找知勳分析給他聽，而知勳也不是直接跟他分析，會先問問他的想法，再從他的想法切入分析，而且燦很聰明，只要稍微點一下，就可以理解，所以知勳很喜歡他，認為他是一個可塑之才，總會用心的教他，給他專業的意見

不僅燦，村里的孩子也都很喜歡知勳，每到放學時間他們就會跑到他的院子來找他，有作業時就寫作業，沒作業就讀認為閱讀重要的知勳為他們準備的讀物

經過了一番的討論後，燦得到了滿意的結論，而知勳不經意的看到，燦問到問題旁還有另一個標題"尹氏集團和金氏集團簽訂合作契約攜手共創未來"

燦注意到知勳的注視，也順勢提起了疑問

「尹氏是一個很大的集團為什麼甘願和別的集團合作，這樣得到的利益會分半，而且還主助長了金氏，好處在哪裡」

「表面上看到的並不是一切」知勳一句話道出了重點，但是一旁的燦卻露出了疑惑的表情，知勳只好更加深入的解釋，儘管尹氏是他心中的一根刺

「尹氏在外人看來是光鮮亮麗，但是內部的人都知道，他們已呈現走下坡的趨勢」

「走下坡？」

「它是一個存活很久的公司，內部的人員已經開始需要輪替，老一輩的人對於集團已不再那麼多熱情，且想法過於古板，導致產品的推出太保守沒有新

然而現在的消費者容易被新奇的東西吸引這就是他們的劣勢

而金氏最近幾年從中小型集團成功的上位，其優點在於人員年輕有幹勁，想法新穎

而他們現在最需要的就是大量的資金讓他們一步登天，而他們的優點成為籌碼，正好可以和缺少這點但資金豐厚的尹氏合作，對於雙方來說都是機會」

「這就是所謂的扭轉型戰略吧，利用外部機會，改善內部弱點」

「嗯沒錯！」知勳滿意的點頭，果然燦是真的很聰明

「不過，woozi哥，你剛才還有提到他們內部的人已經老了，就算得到了金氏的創新，但內部不改革，不也是治標不治本嗎？」

「果然是燦，能發現這個問題，這也是尹氏的潛在危機之一，現今他們是處於一個斷層帶，老的太老，年輕的閱歷不夠，沒有適合的人選，我想他們現在應該急的跳腳了」

「哇！woozi哥真神，平時看你都沒什麼在注意這些，居然對於尹氏如此了解，真的太佩服了」

知勳突然起了一身雞皮疙瘩，一個不注意竟然把自己所知道的東西一口氣都說出來，要不是燦除了對於商業之外都很遲鈍的話，應該會被看出自己和尹氏有關係

突然在一旁寫作業的女孩拉了拉知勳的袖子

「歐巴，你們到底是聊完了沒，我們有好多問題想要問歐巴，可是你們都一直再說一些我們聽不懂的話，都等到快沒耐心了啦！」

「好好好，哪裡有問題啊？」知勳這才意識到自己忽略了一旁的孩子們，這才開始為他們解答問題

知勳在這裡的生活很愜意，總是有孩子在身邊環繞著他

但其實一開始知勳在這個村里並不被喜歡

（分隔線…………）

離開城市的前三個月，知勳都是漫無目的帶走在路上，想搭車時，就找個站牌等公車，想下車就下車，想吃東西時，就找間店解決，想睡覺時，就找間旅店睡或是找個住家借住一晚，甚至找個地方搭個帳篷就睡

不在乎任何人的眼光，不想跟人打交情，不想講話，不想思考，手機變成裝飾品，只有在夜晚休息前拿起來，看自己的所在位置，看明天的天氣狀況，看相簿中順榮的照片，全心全意的思念他

日復一日的循環，自己曾經嚮往的自由，也不過是如此，毫無意義

有一天，知勳走到了一個鄉下的田野間，突然下起了大雨，把雨具丟在上一個落腳地方的他，被淋成落湯雞，他所在的地點一望無際都是稻田，沒有一個地方可以躲雨，只好硬著頭皮繼續走，好不容易走到了小村莊一個看起來是間飯館的小店，體力透支再加上淋雨有點失溫的知勳，在店門口昏了過去

裡頭的老闆娘也就是黃媽，趕緊將他帶入內，一整晚知勳一直高燒不退，離村莊最近的醫院至少要兩小時的路程，且黃媽過去曾身為護士和自己已死去的先生在村莊開過醫館，她親自照顧著知勳，一直聽到知勳在睡夢中哭喊著順榮的名字，看著他緊皺的眉頭和不曾間斷的眼淚，知道他也是跟自己一樣有故事的人

知勳再次走下床已是一個月後的事了，正當他準備收拾行李離開時，黃媽走進知勳的房內

「Woozi呀，要離開了嗎？」

「內」

「以後別再生病了一個人在外沒有人照顧，多多保重吧」

「嗯」

「那麼我就先出去了，你慢慢收拾」

「知勳，李知勳，我的名字，真的很感謝您的照顧，我的名字，只告訴我想珍惜真心在意的人，我什麼都沒有，只有錢了，但我知道您一定不會收，所以我給您我的名字，希望這個名字有一天可以幫到您」

「知勳，很好的名字，知勳吶，留下來吧，這個家自從我的丈夫和兒子離世後，就再也沒有生氣了，看的出來你不是自願如此的，不如我們互相作伴吧，你當我的兒子，我當你的母親」

從那天起知勳就這麼結束了居無定所的日子，和黃媽一起住在一起，黃媽就像媽媽一樣照顧著知勳的生活起居，而知勳就像兒子一樣黃媽需要幫忙的時候就幫忙，還會每個月給黃媽一筆生活費，說什麼都要黃媽收下，不然就是黃媽不想他當她的兒子，兩人就像親生母子，關係非常融洽

不過村民們不這麼認為，他們覺得一個年紀輕輕的人，一整天無所事事，就待在房子裡，也不去工作，住在這裡就只是騙吃騙喝，當個米蟲，常常勸黃媽把他趕出去，不然那一天黃媽會被吃垮，給知勳的眼神也都是厭惡至極，還不讓他們的孩子跟他接觸 ，不然會被他影響，但黃媽通常都是左耳進右耳出，因為只有她知道知勳到底是一個怎麼樣的人

直到有一天，燦在圖書館翻一些過期的商業雜誌，發現上面有一個woozi 的名字標題寫著

"Woozi和Hoshi再次聯手出擊，成功讓xx集團獲利數百億，也讓自己進帳數千萬，不過卻始終不公開自己的真實姓名"

看了這個燦馬上跑村里大肆的宣傳，woozi不是無所事事 不是不賺錢，而是錢多到八輩子都花不完

村民們這才慢慢接受知勳，最後還把孩子帶到黃媽家，把那當作課後輔導班，讓他們放學就去那給知勳和黃媽照顧

從小就一直是第一名的他，所有孩子們的問題他都可以解答，而知勳自己也喜歡孩子，在孩子們沒有功課時，還會準備很多讀物，或是準備桌遊，甚至彈鋼琴唱歌給他們聽

孩子們都很喜歡他，他也因為孩子們讓他不在完全把心思放在過去和順榮身上

（分隔線…………）

「Woozi歐巴！！我來了，今天老師教了我一首新的曲子我談給你聽」一個女孩剛從才藝班下課馬上就跑來找知勳

「你來啦，先去洗洗手，吃個點心，再彈給我聽」知勳從問問題的孩子堆中抬起頭

「好」女孩蹦蹦跳跳的去洗手

回來坐下吃點心時，跟朋友們炫耀自己看到的東西

「我剛剛來的時候，看到村門口，有兩台很漂亮的車子開進來歐，停下來的時候，有一個很高很帥的大哥哥從車上走下來，超級威風的」

「那另一輛車呢有什麼人？」一旁的孩子興奮的問

可是那女孩嘟起小嘴「另一台車就不怎麼樣了，是個老爺爺，看起來好兇好可怕喔」

「蛤~~」

「好啦好啦，你們這麼小就懂得看帥哥啦，那以後 如果以後找不到帥哥嫁怎麼辦呢」知勳心想這個長大了，都懂得看帥哥了，竟然有種欣慰的感覺了，只差沒露出爸爸笑容而已

「那就嫁給woozi歐巴啊，我們woozi歐巴是全世界最帥的人了」

「你呀，就是天馬行空」知勳失笑輕輕的推了女孩的頭

不久知勳聽到飯館門口有動靜，心想應該是有客人要用餐，起身走到飯館，想要幫幫黃媽，剛踏入就聽到熟悉的聲音，是淨漢哥

「你好，我想找個人，名字叫李知勳，請問這裡有這個人嗎？」

「李知勳？沒聽過，你們可能找錯了」黃媽一聽到李知勳這三個字，就知道來著是知勳的故人，他看的出來知勳並不想跟過去在有接觸了

「那麼woozi呢？」一旁的爺爺問道

「這個……也沒這人，你們還是去其他地方找吧」黃媽想辦法要呼攏他們

「可是……」爺爺還是不想離開

這時知勳走了出來，繃著一張臉

「進來吧」


End file.
